


Santa's baby - I want you for Christmas

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, Santa wonho - Freeform, Smut, Wonho/female OC, wonho fanfic, wonho smut, wonho/reader - Freeform, xmas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: Y/N's car broke down, thankfully there's a cabin and someone to help her out...Warning : SMUT, language, Wonho is Santa





	Santa's baby - I want you for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HIII, so it's still Christmas and this is my Christmas gift to Wonho stans out there... Enjoy my Santa Wonho... So this is gonna be smut, so the usual stuff, language, explicit sexual content, consensual sex, ...

  * Perfect! Just perfect! Y/N huffed as she tried to star up her car for the fifteenth time.



She had stopped to take a picture of the beautiful view of a cabin framed by woods and now her car wouldn’t start. Sighing in frustration she got out of her car once again to get her coat from the boot, she was starting to feel the cold as the car cooled down. She checked her phone again hoping for signal she knew she didn’t have. She felt like shouting, not only was she stuck in the middle of god knows where but she had no way of contacting her company to tell them she wouldn’t making to the meeting or even call for a tow truck.

She had been sitting in her car trying to start it up for over forty minutes and still no cars were in sight. She looked back at the cabin and squinted, she noticed smoke coming out of the chimney. She could’ve sworn it looked empty when she took the picture. She thought for a moment and sighed. She didn’t have much choice; with a bit of luck they’d have a phone.

She got out of her car and made her way up the path between the trees. She hadn’t noticed how far the cabin was, it had looked much closer moments ago but the closer she got the further it looked to be. Finally, the trees were behind her and she was in front of a snow-covered field. She smiled to herself when she saw that most of the snow had been cleared away creating a narrow path to the door of the wooden structure that now seemed much bigger than she had expected. She took in a breath hoping one last time that this cabin wasn’t inhabited by some murdering psychopath and made her way to the door. She had almost reached it when she slipped on a frozen puddle, she let out a yelp of surprise as she felt herself fall. She hit the ground hard with a loud thud and a groan when she felt her ankle twist.

She sighed in frustration closing her eyes and sighed wondering if the day could get any worse. She didn’t have time to linger on the thought because she heard the door slam open followed by footsteps in the snow. She tried sitting up but her coat was too think for her to do more than lift up her head and all she saw was a pair of red clad legs.

  * Oh my, are you okay miss? a male voice asked before the owner’s face appeared above hers.
  * Yeah, she managed to breath out, he was so beautiful she was rendered speechless.
  * Here let me give you a hand, he said extending an arm to her, she gladly accepted.



He grabbed her forearm and she tried doing the same, her hand barely wrapped around half of his arm. He pulled her up in one swift move. As soon as she put weight on her feet she felt a shock of pain through her ankle. She immediately shifted her weight onto the other and lost her balance and crashed into the man’s chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her stabling her.

  * Easy there, he chuckled before bending down and picking her up bridal style.



She wanted to protest but she could see the worry in his eyes, she didn’t know what came over her but she was filled with trust when she looked at him.

He looked to be young, probably a little older than her, his features were soft yet there was a sharpness that came with being a man. His hair was cut shorter on the sides and strands fell over his forehead and in his eyes. Her eyes lingered on his plump lips, they twitched and pulled into the slightest of smirks. She looked down having been caught staring only to have her eyes drop to his chest and shoulders barely covered by a muscle-shirt. She tried her best not to stare at his body, she didn’t know where to lay her eyes, his broad shoulders, muscular chest, his biceps barely straining under her weight. She was thankful when he sat her on a chair. He smiled down at her holding out a hand.

  * I’m Wonho by the way, he said his voice soft and silvery.
  * Y/N, she answered.



He smiled knowingly catching himself before he told her he already knew her name. He asked her how her ankle felt and if she thought it was serious.

  * It’s alright I think, I just twisted it when I fell. It should be fine in a few minutes, she told him. He smiled again making her heart race
  * I’ll go make us a cup of coffee and you can tell me what brought you to my doorstep. Feel free to have a look around and with that he disappeared through a door in what she could only assume was the kitchen.



She looked around taking not of the enormous number of toys scattered all around the room, some finished hanging or set on shelves others not yet done scattered amongst piles of wood and fabrics on the many tables. Now that she thought of it the place seemed even bigger inside. She got up to look at a doll on the shelf near the door Wonho had just gone through. It was beautiful, so delicate and the dress’ details were gorgeous. The doll seemed familiar somehow, Y/N tried to place it but she couldn’t, as she reached for it a voice came from behind startling her “Ah, that was a popular one when I was a kid”. She spun around so fast she almost knocked the coffee out of his hands, she hadn’t expected him to be so close. He smiled at her and placed a mug of steaming coffee in her hands.

  * So Y/N what brings you around these parts, very few people live around here, he said before taking a sip from his mug.
  * My car wouldn’t start up. I stopped to take a picture of the view from the road and when I tried to start it again it just wouldn’t, she sipped at the warm liquid sighing as it warmed her up a little more. I saw smoke coming from the chimney and hoped you had a land line I could you to call a tow truck… I don’t have signal, she finished.



She took another sip the coffee tasted amazing. He looked at her for a moment, his lips slightly pulled up in a smile that was barely there but there was no mistaking it when you looked at his eyes. He sighed looking out the window.

  * You won’t be getting towed anytime soon, not with that snow storm” he jerked his chin towards the window. She could barely see outside, there was so much snow falling that all she could actually see was just that snowflakes heavily falling.
  * You can stay here until it dies down and I’ll take a look at your car, he offered.
  * That would be very kind of you. I’m really sorry to intrude. And you seem to have so much work, she said



He waved it away telling her it was no trouble at all. As she shrugged off her coat she kept looking at the amount of various toys and he watched her face light up. There were dolls, trains, puppets, wooden action figures, nutcracker, pretty ballerina tree decorations and so many others. She felt like she was in a child’s dream house. She turned around to face him.

  * Did you make all of these? She asked.



He was leaning against the edge of the table carving a piece of wood into what looked like a bunny. He looked up at her and smiled.

  * Some are from left by my father from when he still worked, some are mine but I also have a lot of help, so a lot of it isn’t me.
  * They’re beautiful, she said running her finger gently over the doll’s dress. May I? she asked pointing to it.



He smiled and nodded. She placed her cup of coffee on the table and gently picked up the doll. He looked at her examine the doll, gently stroking her face. It had been one of his father’s greatest gifts, and this was the only one that was left from when he had learned to make them. He had loved learning from him but over the years had realized that his best toys were the ones he put his twist on it. Every toy that surrounded them was created from what he had seen his father and his grandfather had made but he had added his personal touch of magic to them.

  * I think I had the same when I was a child, she finally said eyes bright with memories.
  * You can have it.
  * I can’t, you’re already doing so much... she said putting it back on the shelf with the others.



He put the wooden bunny down and took two strides to her. Wonho picked up the doll from the shelf and placed it in her hands covering them with his own.

  * I insist, think of it as an early Christmas gift. Careful, I don’t bend the rules often, he said smiling softly.



She tried to protest but he wouldn’t hear it. He took a small step toward her causing her cheeks to flush pink at his proximity. She had to tilt her head back a little to look at him, he was so close.

  * Take it as a thank you gift then, for keeping me company, he almost whispered.



She could only nod and swallowed hard when he smiled widely at her. She was having trouble thinking straight and his smile was just making it worse.  He eventually let go of her hands and took a step back and she let out a sigh of relief. She couldn’t believe she was so trusting with a man she didn’t know at all; she couldn’t believe she wanted him to actually come closer again or that she wanted nothing more than to feel his body pressed against hers. She caught herself before her thoughts brought her too far.

A clock rang, the sound was a soft chime that had Wonho lift his head in attention and nibble on his lips. He thought back to what his father had told him about their house. The cabin and snow covered field were a curious place, they didn’t appear anywhere on maps or records of any kind. It was a place in-between, it was there and it wasn’t. His father had told him that only one person – outside of their family – could and would be able to see and cross to the cabin. For his father, it had been Wonho’s mother. He didn’t know how to go about this, she had clearly made her way to him and he wasn’t about to let her leave just like that so he called up the snow storm. Not for long just until he figured out how he would go about things. He decided he would figure things out as the rest of the day went by.

  * Come, he said getting her attention back on himself, I’ll show you around but first I have to feed the Reindeers.



That had Y/N open her eyes wide and blinking for a moment wondering had heard him right.

  * Reindeers? She asked after a few seconds.



He smiled and nodded.

  * Would you like to help?



She couldn’t help be nod, she loved animals and was actually finishing her studies to become a veterinarian. Her enthusiasm made him smile to himself as they walked side by side towards the back of the room and through a door that lead to the stables. The place was beautiful, lit by soft yellowy lights everything that surrounded them was made of wood just as the rest of the cabin was. The place was warm and the hay on the floor in the corners smelled fresh. 

There were nine loose-boxes, each with a beautiful handwritten sign hung over the door stating the reindeers’ names.

**« Dasher** ,  **Dancer** ,  **Prancer** ,  **Vixen** ,  **Comet** ,  **Cupid** ,  **Donner** ,  **Blitzen and Rudolph »**

Y/N blinked when she spotted the sleigh and the heavy white lined red jacket hanging near it. Wonho watched her as her mouth opened and closed and opened and closed again. Her eyes darting from name to name to the sleigh to the jacket and black boots and back again. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth as he watched her take in everything. She suddenly turned around and walked to the door slipping her head through the opening to scan the room taking notice of the work stations they had walked past to reach the stables; she had been too busy trying not to stare at him she hadn’t even taken notice of her surroundings.

  * This is a joke, right? She finally said once she was back facing him.



He looked at her very seriously, placed his hand on his stomach and grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

  * Ho Ho Ho, his voice boomed.



Y/N almost choked on air when the deep rough sound came from him, unnatural with the way he sounded when he spoke. Her face was one of pure shock, she felt her legs shake and she knew she was about to crumble to the ground. Just as her legs caved he caught her against him holding her up worry painting his features.

  * I got you, he said scooping her up once again.



He carried her to the sleigh and sat her on the padded seat. She focused on her breathing, trying to grasp what she had just learned. Her brain just wouldn’t take it in. He sat next to her, rubbing circles on her back doing his best to sooth her, to calm her down. He had no idea how to explain things or what to tell her. How on earth had his father told his mother when she showed up on his doorstep? Neither of them spoke for a long moment, both of them were trying to make sense of their thoughts. She eventually managed to get her heart rate down and her breathing to settle. She straightened and looked up at him.

  * How? Was all she asked.



In his mind this was the best opportunity to tell her about them being destined… maybe that wasn’t the best way to phrase it but all in all that was what it was: destiny, soulmates whatever people called it.

  * I guess I should start by the beginning, he started. So, the Santa Claus you know has never been the same person, it’s been a title and job handed down from father to son for generations. My father was Santa and so was my grandfather and his father before him and so on. We learn to make toys from a young age and this is the residence of the current Santa. This place isn’t listed anywhere; it doesn’t exist on earth per se. It exists in some sort of in between. Please hear me out on the rest and I’ll answer all your questions after if you have any.



She nodded her eyes locking with his with so much ease she was surprised with herself. She rarely managed to hold eyes contact longer than a few seconds with men she was attracted to yet she found that even though she was shy and flustered she couldn’t look away from his warm brown eyes. Somehow the way he looked at her soothed her, made her feel safe and at ease. She wouldn’t mind sitting with him for hours and listening to him talk, his voice was beautiful, low, soft and gentle, it was as soothing as his eyes.

  * Very few people can actually see this place from the outside. This cabin and the field of snow that surround it are like I said not entirely part of this world. The only ones that can come through are from my bloodline past and to come. However, every generation someone from the outside comes through. When my father still worked that someone turned out to be my mother. In my grandfather’s time, well he and his twin brother worked together so two people showed up my grandmother and the man she was supposed to marry who is now my great-uncle’s partner. I think you can figure out what I’m trying to say, I’m not asking you for any promises or anything like that. I know this is out of nowhere and sudden and sounds unreal. I don’t know how I can explain things better, I wasn’t expecting anyone so soon. I just started working on my own two years ago, my dad still drops by with my grandfather, they come and give me a hand when I’m alone but for the most I’m alone with my workers.
  * The elves are real too? She asked after he stopped talking.



Of all the things he had said, that was the first thing she thought about. She surprised not only him but herself, she had taken everything in and found herself uncommonly okay with the fact that the man sitting next to her had told her they were soulmates. Wonho considered her for a moment, maybe he fell for her a little in that moment. He had told her they were meant for each other, not in so many words but that had been what he meant, and she wondered about a story his great-great-great-grandfather’s grandfather had started. He chuckled and smiled at the question.

  * Somewhat, he chuckled a little more. Just don’t call them elves they won’t like that. My friend’s actually help me out, they live here, just not in this cabin but in a town, up north, he said pointing behind him towards the back of the cabin. Although Kihyun could pass for one ‘cause he is really short, he said more to himself than for her. They’re like you and me, just really good at making toys really fast.
  * Did you go to school here or hum …?



He smiled at the way she tried to find a word to describe ‘ _where she came from’_.

  * You can say earth if you want, although we tend to call it _the otherside_ in the family. I went to school there, graduated high school and studied music in college, still am but I’m taking online classes to get my degree by May since things are hectic right now. I actually have a door that brings me where ever I want, so it makes it easy for groceries and going to classes and exams. When I was a kid we lived here with my parents, when I went I started to go to college I live on campus and I moved back in here when my dad retired. He and my mom live in the town up north.



She smiled at his words it sounded surreal and crazy but she took it all in, she listened to him explain and answer her questions with more patience than anyone she had ever met. At some point, they got up to feed the reindeers, Y/N felt nervous at first but Wonho started off with Comet. The beast was much larger than she had ever imagined and had the easiest character of all of them, he took one sniff at Y/N, let her pet him after Wonho’s encouragement and turned his attention to his food. The others were all pretty much the same if not a little more curious about the stranger in their living quarters. Dasher was pretty insistent on Y/N petting him longer happy for the attention. They finally got to Rudolph’s loose-box, Wonho paused in front of it for a moment.

  * Rudolph… well he’s kind of a diva. He doesn’t usually take well to strangers… took him ages to accept the others, especially Hyungwon… Just mind your fingers with him, Wonho explained.



She nodded a bit nervous. He walked in first greeting the animal who stood his head held high, reminding Y/N of show horses that were forced to hold up their heads in uncomfortable positions. He lowered his head when Wonho stepped closer to pet him, trying his best to sooth the stubborn beast. He whispered soft words to him as well as warnings before taking a step back and motioning for Y/N to come closer. Rudolph stomped his hooves and bent his head down hard startling the both of them.

  * Be nice, Wonho warned.



He gestured for Y/N to come closer slowly. She took a step forward and stood half hidden behind Wonho. Rudolph took a sniff at her and considered the hay she was handing him shakily. He looked to Wonho who looked at him like a mother would their disobedient child and almost rolled his eyes. There was something strangely human about the reindeers, they seemed to be more than just Santa’s reindeers. The animal almost huffed and took a bite from the hay Y/N was handing him, sending Wonho the most “are you happy now” possible making him smile and hand him a cube of sugar.

They went back to the workshop after that and Wonho showed Y/N around the rest of the cabin, showing her the kitchen and living room then bringing her up a flight of stairs to the bathroom and bedrooms. He pointed to a door right beside the bathroom door and told her she could spend the night there. It was a simple bedroom with a queen size bed, two bedside tables, a large dresser and a mirror. The only window gave on the back of the cabin, not that it was possible to see anything with the snow storm still going strong but when Wonho said that when it was clear it was possible to see the village and she couldn’t help but think how beautiful it must be.

  * If you want to shower I can find some clothes for you to change into that might be more comfortable than that suit, he offered.



Y/N looked down at herself, she thought a shower would be nice and getting out her work clothes would also be more comfortable.

  * I’d like that, she said back.



He smiled at her and left the room and walked across the hall into his bedroom to grab the shortest pair of sweat pants he owned, a t-shirt and a thick red turtleneck. He considered it for a moment and added a pair of boxer shorts and socks just in case. He brought her the change of clothes and a towel and set them on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

  * It’s nothing. You’ll find shower gel and shampoo, if you want, in the shower just help yourself. Oh, and there should be new toothbrushes under the sink in case you need one.



She thanked him again and went into the bathroom towel in hand. She locked the door behind her and immediately stripped and got into the shower.

Wonho went back to his room and started pacing, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he tried his best to not imagine her naked under the shower. He groaned feeling his arousal rise the more he tried not to think of it, he felt warmer and warmer by the second and eventually pulled off his sleeveless t-shirt letting it hit the floor. He ran his hand in his hair trying to calm himself down trying to think of anything but her wet body wrapped in a towel as she stepped out of the shower. His eyes dropped on his small bookshelf, he decided to choose a few he thought she might like. He then brought the small pile of books to her bedroom and set them on the nightstand. He hadn’t notice the shower turn off or the bathroom door open nor the pile of clothes left on the bed.

When he turned around he didn’t notice she had just walked in and they bumped into each other. Y/N didn’t have the time to blush her feet were still a little damp and the impact with his chest set her of balance and she slipped back. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the hard, wooden floor but instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. He held her tightly against him, he body moulding into his. They were so close she could feel his hardening member press against her, she swallowed hard her mind blank from anything but Wonho and his body touching hers. Neither of them said a thing, he tightened his hold on her pressing her closer to him tilting his head back at the feeling. Y/N felt herself flush pink as she looked up from his chest to see his head thrown back and his lips parted. She bit her lip and before she could even think about what she was about to do her lips were on his neck surprising him and almost making him snap his head back down to look at her. But her lips felt so good on his neck, she sucked and kissed and licked his neck getting on the tip of her toes to reach his jaw and nibbling his ear.

Wonho bent his head down and captured her lips in a slow kiss, Y/N’s arms wounded around his neck as she pressed herself more against his erection, her towel forgotten by the both of them fell to the ground. They barely took notice of her now naked chest pressed against his. Both lost in the moment, Wonho’s hands slid down her back and past her waist to gently grab her ass as she moaned into his lips. He started moving back toward the bed and she followed eager to feel closer to him. He sucked on her lower lip pulling it between his teeth before releasing it and kissing her again, harder than before.

He felt the edge of the bed behind him and pulled her into his lap still kissing her. His hands travelled to her thighs as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He moved further on the bed, causing her to straddle his leg. His mouth moved to her collar bone and back up the other side of her neck, he kissed and sucked and gently grazed his teeth against her skin leaving his mark as one arm snaked around her waist and the other went up her back to hold the back of her neck. Her hands were already in his hair, her fingers tangled in black strands pushing his lips closer to her. She started rolling her hips against his still clad thigh seeking friction as Wonho grabbed a fist of hair at the nape of her neck and gently tugged her head back. She whined when he pulled away to look at her as she moved herself on his thigh. Small sounds escaped her lips as she found her pace rubbing herself against him. Her hands had left his hair and settled on his shoulders giving her more balance as she rolled her hips at an achingly slow rate. They had barely started and he could already feel how wet she was through the thick red fabric of his pants. She slowly increased her little thrusts, moaning at the sensation of his thick muscle between her legs. He looked at her beautiful face colour with pleasure, her mouth slightly parted her head thrown back as she rode his thigh. She let out a loud moan when he flexed his muscled and her hips moved faster.

  * Does that feel good? He asked huskily.
  * Y-yes, she moaned as he flexed again just as she pressed herself harder against him. A-ag..
  * Again? He asked.
  * P-p-pleaseee, she groaned.



And he obliged her flexing and holding his before relaxing his muscle and doing again when she cried out in pleasure. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, her hips rolled erratically, fast and she kept raising her pace the closer she got to release. She came fast with a loud moan and dropped her head on his shoulder her hips still jerking. Wonho’s hands were still on her hips flexed his thigh again beneath her sending a wave of pleasure through her as she was still coming down from her high. She felt so sensitive and he guided her hips on his thigh.

  * Come for me again baby.



Y/N just moaned as she followed the pace he was giving her, his leg flexing and releasing under her faster now.

  * Come on, be a good girl for me, come baby, come, he whispered lowly in her ear his voice heavy with arousal.



Feeling her wet pussy rub against him, even through fabric was driving him insane with arousal he was so hard at the sight of her orgasm he wanted to see it again. And she obliged feeling her own pleasure rise again the more she rode him, her hips shook as she thrusted against him. It was almost too much but she couldn’t think clearly anymore, she just felt his fingers pinch and tweak her nipples.

  * Say my name baby, he asked before licking her lips.



He rolled her nipples between his fingers a little harder and raised his leg a little increasing the pressure on her pussy and she came again harder than she had ever before. She screamed his name and his lips caught hers midway swallowing his name from her lips. Wonho laid back pulling her with him letting her come down from her high. She was breathing fast her chest rising and falling against his, her hardened nipples grazing his chest. He was even harder after that and Y/N took notice of his now very hard member straining the loos fabric of his pants. Before Wonho could react, she had pulled his pants off and was kissing him.

  * Your turn, she breathed in his ear.



She made her way kissing and licking down his chest paying extra attention to his hardened nipples, her hands gently grazing his skin, tracing each defined muscle they came across before wrapping around his cock. He bit his lip trying not to moan too loudly and failed miserably when she wrapped her lips around his cock and started sucking the tip, flicking her tongue over the head. She sucked on him, head bobbing up and down her eyes never leaving his when she released him to lick him from his balls all the way up his shaft and taking him in her mouth again. He hummed at the feel of her lips wrapped around him and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to release.

  * F-fuck your mouth feels so good baby, he moaned out.



His hand found her head and he started guiding her to a faster pace, she took him in deeper pressing her tongue flat against the underside of his dick.

  * G-g-good g-girl baby.



His words were reduced to curses and unintelligible praised and with a few sucks he came and to pull her off but she took him deeper and swallowed all he gave her. She let him go with a pop and licked her lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn’t help but pulled her face to his and kiss her hard, his tongue immediately entering her mouth, their hands touching every inch of each other they could reach.

  * I need to be inside you, he breathed in between kisses.



In response Y/N raised her hips over his and guided his cock to her entrance and dropped down. She raised herself and dropped on his shaft a few times before Wonho flipped them over pulling one of her legs over his shoulder. He thrusted into her hard and slow, almost agonizingly slow but she felt so good around him so tight.  

  * Wonho…



Thrust.

  * Do I make you feel good?



Thrust.

  * Yugh, so, so f-fucking good, ah.



Thrust.

  * You’re so tight around my cock, so tight, so wet …



Y/N couldn’t string words together, her mind was pure pleasure, her hands grabbed her breasts and he rubbed her clit and quickened his hips. He rolled them against hers finding her sweet spot causing her to let go of her breast and tangle her fingers in her hair. He felt her tightening around him, incoherent noises spilled from their lips the closer they got to release. She came hard around him as he thrusted a few last times faster, harder coming with her.

At some point, he had let go of her leg, he gently pulled it off his shoulder and laid it on the bed. They were both out of breath and a little surprised at what they had just done, they had barely met yet it had felt right. Wonho pulled Y/N into his arms kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them. She turned to face him and pushed a strand of black hair away from his eyes letting her hand linger on his cheek. He took it in his and kissed her palm.

  * I can’t believe I just fucked Santa, she blurted out.
  * Hmm, should I show you how I make love? He said.



She smiled at him, her cheeks flushed pink.


End file.
